ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Tori
The wife of Ultraman Torrent, Mother of Ultraman Impulse and Step-Mother of Ultraman Orion, Tori is a peacemaker in a household of men that love to bicker and quarrel. When ordered by King to adopt young Orion, Tori was the only member of the family that the young boy bonded with, due her son's bullying and her husband's uncharacteristic distant nature. Though her sons have learned to get along, she notes her husband relationship to the boy and suspects there are things she is not being told. Appearance Tori is an Ultrawoman with a femine build, she sports a V shaped red crests on her head, her eyes are round and flat and she has a fin on the back of her head. She sports a clear crystal in the middle of her forehead and twin red protectors on her upper chest with her color timer in the middle of her chest. Tori generally wears a white coat around her with a gold pin, this is ancient custom dating back to the pre-ultra days that is worn by expectant mothers. Due to her pregnancy there is a glow from her stomach as her child develops. Markings Tori has red tear marks, red spots: her shoulders, her hands, kneecaps, feet and a 'belt' around her waist. Between these spots of complete red are lines running around her body in straight lines connecting all of them. History Long ago, Tori was the first female Ultra to join the combat branch of Space Patrol, paving the way for other female Ultras, who were primarily in the Silver Cross Corp, or the Information Center. Her dedication to training and focus made her one of the Great Ultra Trio, the three most respected warriors among the Ultras. This was at the time, herself, Torrent and Gigas. However Tori decided to retire from combat, switching to the Silver Cross Corp A well respected senior of the Silver Cross Corp, Tori had known Torrent for years and it was only recently (for Ultras) that they got married and had a child together. Called Impulse, he grew to be a powerful Ultra in his own right but their family was not yet complete. By order of King, Torrent and Tori adopted a young Ultra with a strange color timer that King said was named Orion. The young Ultra was apparently an orphan and was very withdrawn, though physically as old as their own son, who was almost a man, the boy had apparent learning disabilities. Her husband, ever the jolly family man, was strangely reluctant to do anything with the boy and her own son proved to be something of a bully for him. Tori took upon herself to teach him and bring him up to speed and found that despite what ever had held back his development he was something of a genius. In time the two became close. After the turmoil of the Machine War, Tori was relieved that all of her family came back alive, her sons had become comrades, though her husband still kept his distance. In time Tori began to wear her maternal cloak again showing that her family was about to grow again. Tori is also the teacher of the reluctant student Luter , who did not wish to be in the Silver Corp, instead the Security Division like her sons and husband. Despite this Tori proved an adequate teacher in teacher Luter her skills in energy manipulation. Despite not appearing as a powerful being, Tori is known and feared as the 'Graceful Pheonix and the Goddess of Battle' yet choose to become a medic. At some point in time she met and fell in love with Torrent, to whom she gave her favored Trident. Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons *Age: 160,000 *Relationships **Ultraman Torrent: Husband **Ultraman Impulse: Son **Ultraman Orion: Step Son **Ultrawoman Luter: Friend/student Body Features *Crest: Tori's head crest, splits in a V shape. *Focus Crystal: A clear crystal on her forehead, it allows her to focus her energy and makes it easier to use techniques. *Protector: Tori had red twin bands of protectors that cover her upper chest, shoulder blades and upper back. * Color Timer: Standard. Techniques Special Moves *Mother Band: A combination technique with all the members of her family, it allows them all to replenish their energies at once. *Heal: A technique she taught Orion, it allows her heal her own injuries or that of others with a white light from her hands. *Phoenix Sniper Shot: A beam from a straight arm, it can phase through defenses. *Phoenix Wave: A omni directional wave of energy that revitalizes and heals all being powered by the Light of Reason. All Minus energy is dispatched and the area is cleansed of all contiminants. *Phoenix Rise: Beams of light from her hands to the ground, the light spreads across the area healing all beings not powered by minus energy/ light of instinct. *Phoenix Aura: Tori surrounds her body with a fiery aura which grows large wings, with them she can release torrents of fiery energy to deal with her enemies. Psychic Arts *Phoenix Wall: A wall resembling an explosion of fire, created by Tori, it is strong than even Prime's Barriers *Phoenix Wrath: Tori radiates outward a field of Ultra Beam energy from her entire body *Phoenix Karma: Tori opens her arms and absorbs the energy attacks of her enemies, then sends it all back in a sphere of fiery energy. *Phoenix Light: Tori radiates out a light from her eyes or body that erases all illusions and disguises. *Phoenix Capture: Tori creates a beam that entraps the target in a red sphere of energy. *Phoenix Miracle: Tori creates a light that repairs structures and heals people. *Phoenix Shield: Tori can create a construct shaped like a shield with wings to protect herself. **Phoenix Dome: Tori can create a dome of Phoenix Shields **Phoenix Luter Dome: A combination Dome with Luter. *Tori Reverse: A shield of energy that absorbs all energy attacks to be sent back. *Phoenix Move: A beam that teleports the target. *Phoenix Acceleration: Tori moves as a blur of red light, she is faster than even Prime. *Phoenix Feather: A light bullet, oval in shape and very fast. **Feather Sniper: A straight beam, it can phase through objects. It was the bases of some of Orion's moves such as the Cosmos Wave. Fighting Arts *Phoenix Style: Tori's fighting style revolves around Agility, sense and then strength, it resembles soft martial arts like Crane style and is known to incorporate energy/chi strikes that have devastating effect on the opponent's innards. Her speed and mental prowess are one expected of a blue not a red Ultra. **Phoenix Smash: A palm strike with swirling red energy in her palm, it can send the enemy flying. It power comes from the fact she generates a gravity pulse on impact. **Phoenix Counter: A block, often using a spinning motion to redirect an attack **Phoenix Dominion: Tori stand straight up with her hands outstretched to her sides, her hands glow with a red energy and anything that comes within a certain distance will be cut to shreds by her hand movement/energy. **Phoenix Particles: Tori's hand glows red, in this state they can block all energy attacks. Orion uses a lesser form of this technique. She can also use the light to enhance her physical blows. **Phoenix Talons: Tori's hands are covered in her red energy, allowing her to generate shockwaves with her blows, or cover her hands with Light Beam Blades. *Trident: With her Trident Tori can overpower foes much stronger than her. **Phoenix Slash: With her trident charged with energy she slashed her enemy. ***Five Point Pheonix: Using her Pheonix Slash and Acceleration, she makes it appear as though she has split into five being, before slash the opponent on one spot five times. **Phoenix Backlash: Tori glows red and spins her trident around creating a vortex of energy around her that absorbs enemy fire, grows and sends back the attack even stronger in the form of red torrent of cyclones. **Phoenix Rain: Tori charges a large sphere with her trident, that explodes to homing light bullets. Trivia *Tori is inspired by the tititular character of the manga Phoenix from the 'god of manga' him self Osuma Tezuka. The Japanese way of saying Phoenix is Hi no Tori (Bird of Fire, 'Hi meaning fire and 'Tori' meaning Bird.) *Due to her pregnancy at the time of the series, Tori could not unleash her full combat strength, for fear of the child's safety. While not as physically strong as her husband, her combat skills are much greater than hi Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Female Ultras